


Craving For Your Touch

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Len, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The images that came to him were distracting, even more so than usual. It wasn't the first time when he had had fantasies about The Flash, but now they were making him even more frustrated than usual. And it was all the kid's own fault, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving For Your Touch

Len locked the door behind him and took in his surroundings before dropping his parka to the nearest chair. He was alone, as expected, having phoned Mick and Lisa that they would gather again not until tomorrow.

The two of them were probably staying in one of their safe houses, not far from his own place that he had rented some weeks ago. An apartment just for his own use, just so that he could be alone sometimes.

It was a nice place, though it wasn't extremely fancy or in the wealthiest neighbourhood. He didn't need the attention. What he loved the most about the apartment was probably the bedroom and how spacious it was, his queen size bed not taking too much room or making it too cramped.

It was also one of the rooms that he spent the most time in, enjoying the soft mattress that they didn't have in any of the safe houses.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Len made his way to the bathroom, getting rid of the rest of his clothes before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water wash over him. He closed his eyes against the stream, today's events filling his mind as he recalled their heist gone wrong because of The Flash.

The Scarlet Speedster had really surprised them this time, having somehow gotten the stolen goods from inside their locked up van as they made their leave, Lisa and Mick discussing their heist when The Flash had whisked him out of the car.

He had been agry about Mick setting a few things aflame, a couple of guards, too, when Len hadn't kept an eye on him. He couldn't be a babysitter every time. Scarlet had glared at him after his remark, and Len had seen his fists _vibrating_.

Another new thing that was fascinating, that had made him curious.

And he couldn't stop thinking about it.

The images that came to him were distracting, even more so than usual. It wasn't the first time when he had had fantasies about The Flash, but now they were making him even more frustrated than usual. And it was all the kid's own fault, really.

Leaning against the cool wall, letting the water run down his skin Len licked his lips as he remembered the look on Barry's face, his eyes so vibrant, his breath tickling his face as the kid had hissed at him, told him to keep his rogues in check.

The look on him had been extremely arousing, and if Len had gone shopping after their little chat, no one could blame him. Even now, just recalling that heated gaze was making him aroused all over again, blood rushing down to his already half-hard cock.

Turning the water off, Len dried himself with a towel before heading to the bedroom and towards his bed, grabbing a tube of lube and the black plastic bag on the way from the side table.

The soft sheets felt marvelous on his naked skin as he made himself comfortable on the bed, moving a few pillows for him to lean into.

He emptied the plastic bag and unwrapped the toy that he had bought, feeling a smile pulling at his lips as he finally saw the red vibrator.

The excitement and curiosity were back now, as he eyed the toy and checked the package, soon figuring out how to turn the thing on, the vibration quite strong as he tested it on his palm, turning it to a lower setting then.

He wondered how powerful The Flash's vibrating hands would feel, as he moved the toy experimentally over his chest, biting at his lip when the vibrator passed over his left nipple. Len wet his lips, experimenting with pressure then, letting the vibrator move over his inner thigh and he groaned, imagining Barry's hand roaming over himself instead.

Len moved the vibrator in circles, feeling himself hardening as he teased himself, all the while thinking of how Barry would run his hands over him and look down at him with those vivid eyes, a familiar, teasing smirk playing on his lips that Len had seen a few times.

Uncapping the lube, Len poured a fair amount on his palm and warmed it up before taking himself finally into his hand, moaning and pressing his head back into the pillows, his other hand still moving the vibrator, letting it move down his inner thigh, slowly, before moving it over his perineum, Len groaning in the wake of the feeling of it.

Pouring more lube on his fingers, he moved the vibrator again to give more room to his fingers, teasingly circling them around his entrance, the vibrator sending pleasure down to his spine as he let it pass over his perineum again while sliding a finger inside, stretching himself and biting down a moan.

Len couldn't help but imagine Barry fingering him as he added another finger, gasping at the feeling and the image in his mind, the pleasure making him bite his lip. He felt his cock twitching, pre-come starting to drip down his length as he started to feel the vibration traveling down to his entrance, his fingers withdrawing to coat the toy with lube.

The vibrator slid inside him smoothly, and Len moaned at the feel of it, not having thought that it'd feel this good. Only he was sure that Barry would feel even better, and God, that thought almost made him come right away, the vibrator pressing against his prostate as Len moved it inside himself, letting out an actual _whine_ , and fuck, he was so glad that no one was able to see him right now.

Although, the idea of The Scarlet Speedster seeing him like this wasn't an unwelcome one, but extremely arousing. And now he was imagining him walking in on him, and Len couldn't hold in the groan, his cock painfully hard now as he played with the speed of the vibrator and moaned into the pillows, his other hand gripping his cock and starting to stroke it, his thumb smearing the pre-come down his shaft.

The Flash would freeze at the sight of him, stare at him and take in all of him, letting his eyes travel down his body, that heated look in his eyes. Move towards him slowly compared to his usual speed, telling him to keep going as he'd watch with hungry eyes how Len would pleasure himself. Fuck, the kid wouldn't even need to touch him, he'd come just from the way he'd look at him.

Len moaned and started to stroke himself faster. Scarlet would probably give him a hand in the end, though, knowing how kind-hearted he was, but he couldn't help wondering how much of a tease he would be. Fuck, he would probably enjoy using his powers a lot. So many things that Len didn't know about them yet, the vibrating definitely an asset.

The image of Barry fucking him with his vibrating fingers made Len gasp, feeling the pressure against his prostate, the pleasure overwhelming as he came hard, his toes curling at the feeling of release.

Len breathed heavily, his lips dry and his whole being shaky when he turned the vibrator finally off and let it slip out of him. He couldn't remember when he had last gotten such an intense orgasm, leaving him this weak.

He licked his dry lips and looked down at the mess that he'd made.

Hopefully the next time he would have someone to make a mess with.


End file.
